


The scientific approach to feelings

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan doesn't like feelings, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Logan seems to have caught feelings for Roman, Virgil suggests writing poetry.





	The scientific approach to feelings

Logan rapidly knocked on Virgil's door. Virgil, who had just woken up even though it's 2 in the morning, rubbed his eyes and blinked sleepily.  
"Logan? What do you want."  
"I require your assistance with an… issue I'm having."  
"Alright, come inside," Virgil said as he turned around and left the door open. Logan closed it behind him as he entered.  
Sitting down on the desk chair, Logan turned to Virgil who had stopped walking before his bed, choosing to fall on it instead.  
"Whenever I am around Roman I seem to be unwell, I can not find any information about this anywhere and I am desperate for a solution."  
"How exactly do you feel sick?"  
"Beating heart, hot cheeks, sweaty palms, inability to focus."  
Virgil blinked for a bit, trying to process what Logan was saying.  
"Sounds like you got a crush."  
"Interesting theory. What do you propose I do about it?"  
"Well, how about you tell Roman you like him?"  
"But how could I tell him if I can not think properly around him?"  
"Maybe write it down? Roman is a sap, he'd like it if you wrote him a poem."  
"Excuse me, a sap? Can you define that?"  
"You know, someone who likes romantic gestures, like buying them roses or writing them a song."  
Logan summoned an empty vocab card and concisely wrote down the word and its definition.  
"Very well, I appreciate your help. I will be off now."

Logan looked at the paper in front of him, even though he has a strong appreciation for poetry, he still struggles with his words. He didn't understand all these feelings. But even he had to admit that spending time with Roman was pleasant, more pleasant than time with any of the other sides.  
He looked back at the paper and grabbed a pen. He may not understand these feelings, those are more Romans terrain, but he did understand science and language, hell just have to put it in his terms.

Roman was just finishing up performing a daydream for Thomas, where in he defeats the fierce dragon and rescues the handsome prince from the crumbling castle. He rested his hands on his knees as he breathes for a while, sweat dripping down his face from exertion. As the surroundings dissolved he noticed Logan was standing to the side, holding a neatly folded piece of paper.  
"Hey there Logan, come to check me out?" Roman teased. Logan seemed to be at a loss for words after that so he just held out the paper for Roman, who opened it too see Logan's ever so neat handwriting.  
'Roman,  
When I look at you, it feels like my heart palpitates. Even though as Thomas's sides we don't have hearts.  
When I am with you, I seem to get a rush of oxytocin, even though I don't have the receptors for that, nor any other hormone.  
When you smile at me, my stomach seems to go wild, even though I don't have one.  
In other words, you are insufferable, but I yet, spending time with you is above enjoyable.'  
Roman had to reread it several times, not sure if what he was reading was real.  
"Logan, are you meaning to tell me you're in love with me?"  
"If you want to use such simple terms, then yes, I suppose I am."  
Logan barely had any time to think as Roman enveloped him in a hug.  
"I love you too," Roman said after a minute.  
"That certainly removes complication from this situation."  
"What do you want to do? Should we date?"  
"I don't see why we shouldn't? It would be beneficial for the both of us."  
"Okay," Roman smiled, "then we are now dating." And he kissed Logan. And Logan, for once, didn't mind having feelings.


End file.
